To continue our studies on the means by which brain hormone, ecdysone and juvenile hormone control the growth and development of insects. By utilizing radiolabelled hormones we will proceed with an investigation of possible receptor proteins and determine the effects of the hormones on membrane bound enzymes as well as on acid nucleoproteins and mRNA synthesis. Correlative studies will be undertaken on hormone effects at the submicroscopic level.